


Twist

by impasto



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-26
Updated: 2004-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impasto/pseuds/impasto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom has an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist

  
You ever have one of those rare, perfect moments of clarity where the universe just, like, makes sense?  
No?  
Me neither. Case in point: Viggo, a take-away bag – Thai? I squint at the tiny red letters disappearing under Viggo's fingers – in one hand and a bottle of red wine in the other. Standing on my doorstep, weight shifting onto one hip, just _looking_ at me.  
"How – " I rub my temple. Fucking never-ending shoot, fucking migraine. I can't even begin to figure out what this means, not now. Viggo cocks his head and my stomach grumbles, evidently careless of the reason for Viggo's appearance and whatever consequences arise.  
"Dom," Viggo says, voice low and soft and impossible. He nods at the door, and there's no energy left to do anything but step forward, into his space, and lift the key to the lock, wiggling under Viggo's arm because he just won't move. And he's warm, the spice of the food overlaying the scent of him, rich and fresh and dark. It never goes away, or is it just my imagination, pressing my face against the pillow?  
The lock turns, _snick_, and I open the door.


End file.
